Arison
Arison is the friendship pairing between Alison DiLaurentis and Aria Montgomery. Relationship Alison and Aria are the closest ones. Aria does follow Alison's suggestions most of the time. Alison mostly lets Aria do her own thing and does not often get involved in her personal life, except when she threatened her father about the affair (season 1), and would sometimes use it to get Aria to do what she wants. They are both naturally independent and obsessed with their own sophistication. But later known that Aria is the one who Ali trusted with her box that Jason had given to Aria because Aria is the best at keeping secrets. Aria will occasionally stand up to Alison but not as much as Spencer stands up to Alison. It was revealed in "Free Fall" that both Alison and Aria have dated Ezra Fitz. Series |-|Season 1= Pilot Aria has a flashback to October 2008 when she and Alison had cruelly ditched nerdy Mona only to find her father, Byron, kissing another woman inside his car. Can You Hear Me Now? Aria watches her mother preparing dinner in the kitchen. She suddenly recalls the incident she witnessed, involving her father and Meredith Sorenson kissing in his car. This time, she additionally remembers how Alison had tried to convince her to tell her mother what she saw. When Byron had tried to call Aria, Alison had warned her not to pick up, correctly suspecting that he would try to talk Aria out of revealing what she saw. Alison had warned Aria that she could risk losing both parents if she didn't tell. Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone Hanna makes a comment to Aria about how she used to crush hard on Noel Kahn, she flashes back again to that day and remembers how she and Alison had spotted Noel with a girl named Prudence. Alison had torn into her too, suggesting that she was anything but chaste with Noel and provocatively suggests that she had gotten a boob job. Aria watches Noel applying sun block on the other girl enviously. As if reading her mind, Alison asks if Aria would also do something like that to get Noel's attention. She then teases Aria for falling for brainy guys, and calls Noel immature and simultaneously perfect for Aria, flustering her. Salt Meets Wound There is a flashback of The Liars at a party. Alison had manipulated a girl to dump Noel, who gave them a nasty look in return. Alison had claimed that they were all responsible, when it is obvious that the girls had been oblivious to how Alison had even managed to break them up in the first place. She claims that she did it for Aria, so she could have him instead, and that she only kills when they need food. |-|Season 2= The First Secret Aria and Alison go out for frozen yogurt in October of 2008. While they are walking, Mona sees them and calls out to join them. Aria looks inclined to stop, but Alison propels Aria forward in attempt to lose Mona. They run until they turn a corner past some bushes, then stop in their tracks when they see Byron and Meredith making out in his car. Byron is all smiles until he spots his daughter and her crestfallen face. On Halloween, as girls get dressed in Spencer's bedroom, Aria walks in and announces that she doesn’t feel like going. The girls accept Aria's decision, sans explanation, but Alison doesn't. When Alison and Aria are left alone, Alison tells Aria that she didn't tell the other girls the secret about Byron's affair. Aria thanks her, but Alison then criticizes her for being such a downer and not going to the party after she supposedly worked so hard to score her an invitation. Aria gives a meek defense. |-|Season 3= Blood Is The New Black Aria finds an earring in her locker, a "gift" from "A," and she has a flashback of a night when she and Alison snuck into Byron's office to find out if he was still cheating with Meredith. Alison finds one earring in the couch cushions and Aria freaks out. Upset and angry, she lets Alison talk her into trashing the office and letting him believe Meredith did it. Before Alison "finds" the earring, you can see it sparkling in her hand, meaning she had actually planted the earring there. Meredith also states the earring is not hers, further proving Alison planted it. Misery Loves Company Aria is sick with the flu and groggily wakes up and sees a blonde going through her closet and pulling out Alison's old doll that has the diary entries of Byron in them. She asks them what they are doing and the girl turns around, revealing to be Alison herself. She says "Taking back what's mine" and sits on Aria's bed. Aria asks her if what she wrote in her diary is true. Alison tells her she will tell her, but she might not believe her. Alison tells her it is true, and that she was desperate for the money. Aria is shocked, and asks how could she do that. Alison says she never called her mom, and she just wanted the money. Aria also asks if Byron murdered her, and Alison smiles replying "Do i look dead to you?" Alison decides to leave the doll and notes, and right before she leaves she says "You know why i picked you right?" Aria shakes her head, and Ali mysteriously winks and leaves. Aria runs and opens the door...but no one is there. |-|Season 4= Free Fall Ezra confesses to Aria that he was dating Alison during his college years and he started writing a book on her after she "died". He wanted to be a great writer and to write a really good true mystery novel about Alison. He knew the girls before they knew him and he had originally dated Aria for research. He stopped writing the book when they got serious. After they broke up, he started his research back up again and that's how he knew Alison was still alive. A is for Answers Alison reunites with the four girls. She tells the girls about meeting Ezra at a pub while hanging out with CeCe Drake. Alison tricks him into thinking she's a literature buff. Alison apologizes to Aria for "everything." Alison tells Aria that Ezra is trying to save her, thinking that it could get her back. |-|Season 5= EscApe From New York Alison and Aria both go the hospital together, while the other Liars (Spencer,Hanna,Emily) go together. Alison and Aria take the subway. Exiting the Subway, Aria says she doesn’t understand how Ezra found them, and Alison tells her that she thinks Ezra was following ‘A’. Alison reminds Aria as to why Ezra is still looking for her, “because he wants to win you back. Does he have a chance?” Aria tells Alison she can’t think about that right now, she doesn’t even know if he’s alive. The two arrive shortly after the others. Both Alison and Aria go to the nursing station and ask about Ezra. Shortly after this Alison is told to report to the emergency room, to which Aria responds by telling Alison to leave the hospital. Later, Aria goes to see Ezra in the recovery room. He wakes up and whispers something to her and she rushes of the room. At Fitzgerald's Theater, Shana (dressed as "A") holds Alison and the girls at gunpoint, seeking justice for what Alison did to Jenna Marshall. Aria sneaks up behind her and ends up knocking Shana down into the orchestra pit, killing her. Whirly Girlie Alison tells fabricated story of being kidnapped to Gabriel Holbrook. She later tells Emily and Spencer that she lied to protect Aria, claiming that she would get into serious trouble for killing Shana. Surfing the Aftershocks Aria goes to Ezra's apartment and talks to him about Alison's lie to the police. At the cabin in the woods, where Alison was supposed to be hiding, Aria tells Alison that Ezra will keep their secret if he's asked. Alison then asks if he knows about what happened to Shana, and when Aria tells her he doesn't, Alison tells her it's for the best. Aria tells Alison that Mona thinks she's coming back to Rosewood High, and with Mona knowing the truth about what happened in New York, she could "really create some trouble" if Alison did return to school. Alison tells Aria that Ezra doesn't look at world like Mona does, and that he isn't a bad guy. Ezra's just "too romantic for his own good" and probably the reason Aria fell for him in the first place. Before leaving, Aria hands over Ezra's manuscript to Alison. Alison has stopped by Ezra's apartment and while she's thankful he was on the roof in New York and he didn't die, she knows he held things back in his book. "There's more, isn't there?" She asks him, and Ezra all but confirms it, "if there was anything left, the only thing preventing me burning it is the possibility that it would help Aria; if she would let me help." After asking if Aria knew about her visit, Ezra tells Alison to tell her, “absolute honesty?” He nods and says that it’s all he has left. Miss Me x 100 Aria and Ezra are walking through the streets of Rosewood, when they spot Alison leaning into the body of an unknown car. When Aria calls out to her, the car drives away and Alison walks over to them, asking if they're on a date, to which they tell her no. Aria asks Alison who she was talking to and Alison explains that her dad left her enrollment forms on his desk at work, and he's stuck on a phone call at home, so his flunky dropped her off. A bus rolls to a stop across the street, and when the bus drives away, Alison, Aria and Ezra come face to face with Jenna Marshall. The five girls are in Aria’s living room. Aria tells Spencer that she should just tell Toby the truth. Noticing Spencer looking in Alison's direction, Aria tells her that it's her decision, not Alison's. Alison tells the girls they have put up with so much to help her, and she's made a lot of enemies, and just like she's working to earn back their trust she wants to try and make amends with everyone she hurt. When Aria asks if it includes Jenna, she does not answer. Run, Ali, Run Aria and the other Liars try to dissuade Alison from leaving Rosewood again as he cops are watching their every move. After Alison is attacked by 'A' after trying to leave town, the Liars, except Hanna, comfort her. Aria hugs Alison and asks how this could have happened. Scream For Me Alison keeps up her lie with Detective Tanner about the Liars being in Philly the night of Shana's murder to protect Aria. Aria asks if Tanner knows they were in Philly that night, and Alison says that she can’t tell, but Tanner clearly doesn’t believe her story, “she’s trying to trip me up”. March of Crimes Alison is curious as to why Aria isn't talking to them. Alison wonders about Aria, “she’s totally icing us out”, before asking if there is something going on between her and Hanna. But no one what happened between Aria and Hanna. A Dark Ali In Alison’s bedroom, the Liars are shocked to hear that Alison said 'didn’t know' if Cyrus was her ‘kidnapper’ or not. Aria tells Alison that there is a man being questioned by the police right now for a crime that never happened. Alison mentions that if A’s behind it all, that’s “exactly who this guy is going to run to when he panics”. Alison says that “if I can make him think that he’s going to go down for this, we can follow him to ‘A’ and finally win A’s game”. But the others are sceptical of the plan. Aria tells Alison that it’s great and if they win the game, they find out who A is, but questions what will happen when they lose. Sitting in The Brew drinking a coffee, Alison is approached by Ezra who tells her that she is not in this alone, and that a lot of people have supported her, done whatever she’s asked, and gone along with all her stories… Alison wonders, “is this a threat?”, and Ezra tells her no, right now it’s an observation. Alison questions if Aria asked him to talk with her, “because if one more person tells her what I should do, I swear I’m going to scream”. When Alison claims that Cyrus is her 'kidnapper', the liars are convinced that Alison is 'A' and is trying to frame the liars. Taking This One to the Grave The Liars team up with Mona to bring down Alison. In the bathroom at school, Mona says that Alison took the polygraph test voluntarily. According to Mona, Alison did it as she was not having any fun playing the game of manipulating the Liars as they were not listening to her anymore. She mentions that Alison assembled the perfect group, “smart; loyal; admiring; and compassionate”. Aria asks what the perfect group is for, before Spencer realises that it’s the perfect group for a sociopath to manipulate. Mona explains that Alison would have gotten bored with any one of them, but all together they were the perfect 'dolls' to play with. When Aria says that she never knew why Alison chose her, what made her so special, Mona tells her that when you don’t feel anything, it must be really fun to mess with somebody who feels a lot. Going on, Mona says that Alison picked Aria because Aria cares, “and she can’t”. After going through Bethany's files, Mona calls Aria from her house, and tells her that she found out that Alison actually knew Bethany and about her moms affair with her dad and that she lured Bethany to Rosewood the night of her murder because she wanted her dead out of jealousy. Mona tells Aria that Alison is "A". Aria rushes to Mona's house with Ezra, only to find out that Mona is dead. Through a Glass, Darkly Aria is sitting on a park bench and opening a college letter. It’s from Oberlin- Aria has been rejected. Alison walks up to her and Aria tries to leave but Alison won’t let her. Aria sneers that she knows she is ‘A’ and she stole the game from Mona and killed her, and she killed Bethany Young because she was jealous of her. She says how crazy Alison must really be if she was jealous of a mental patient. Alison grabs Aria by the arm and tries to explain to her that she isn't a threat but Aria starts blowing her rape whistle. People start staring at them causing Alison to run away. Bloody Hell Aria, Emily and Spencer are at Chester Women's Correctional Facility waiting to meet Alison. Aria is unsure whether they should apologize to Alison after all that has happened. Alison is bought into the waiting room escorted by guards. They tell Alison about Mona's plan with A to get her in jail before her death, and Aria's brother, Mike involvement. When the guard announces that visiting hours are over, Emily and Spencer leave but Alison calls Aria back. Alison tells her that she has to tell her lawyers about Mike as his testimony is the only thing that can save her. Aria pleads her to hold off telling her lawyers about Mike so that they can find ‘A’. Alison agrees to wait. Quotes Gallery Alison & Aria.jpg Alison and aria equal mona.jpg PLL213-00432.jpg PPL104-00333.jpg Scheme.jpg 0515.jpg 2014-03-19 10-01-10.jpg Pretty-little-liars 18.jpg Pretty-little-liars 17.jpg aria-and-alison-in-pll-501.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E03 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1937.jpg Screenshot (404).png Screenshot (1036).png Aria; Alison.PNG Episode 14 Power Play 0674.jpg Episode 14 Power Play 0673.jpg Episode 14 Power Play 0667.jpg Episode 14 Power Play 0666.jpg fullsizeoutput_11e9.jpeg Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Pairings